Vantwatu
Challenge 1: Pass the Torch Your first challenge is a group game classic...PASS THE TORCH. In this challenge, you must work together to successfully get a torch to every single member of your tribe before the last member lights a wok and wins. It'll go like this: One person from your tribe will say *lights torch and passes to _____* This will light the torch, and the first pass-off will begin. The next seven members of the tribe will pass it to someone else by saying *passes torch to ______* When the final tribe member receives the torch, they will say *lights wok*. Afterwards, one tribe member must post in this challenge thread that the wok has been lit. The first tribe to light their wok wins immunity. You cannot pass the torch to someone who has already had it. When you light your wok, each member of the tribe can only have held it once. This challenge is famous because it tests the tribe's ability to work together and their dedication to the game... I'll say "GO!" at 6:00 PM EST tomorrow night. By this time, you should have strategized with your tribe about your plan for the challenge. To make it easier for me, both tribes will get their own thread. If, by 24 hours, neither tribe has lit their wok, the tribe who has passed it to the most people wins immunity. If it is a tie, then congrats, double tribal. 6 PM EST on Sunday! Pass the torch! And remember to post in here! That is all. Good luck! Challenge 2: A Crate Idea Welcome to your next immunity challenge. This one is literally A Crate Idea. get it? eh? wow tough crowd Anyway! This challenge will require teamwork and cooperation. There will be five rounds. Each round, your tribe must select a caller and a runner. When I say "GO!", I will send each caller a list of directions via mail. This will be any combination of: FORWARD LEFT RIGHT PICK UP CRATE The caller will say in the specific forum "GO _______" depending on the direction. The runner must then say *goes _______* with the blank being the direction that was called. In round one, there will be 3 directions leading up to "PICK UP CRATE". In round two, there will be 4, in round three, there will be 5, and so on. By round five, if we get there, there will be eight total calls made. I'll demonstrate: Caller: Go right! Runner: *goes right* Caller: Go forward! Runner: *goes forward* Caller: Go left! Runner: *goes left* Caller: Pick up the crate! Runner: *picks up crate* Once the crate is picked up, your tribe scores if you're first. The mail I send will look something like this: LEFT LEFT FORWARD etc. First tribe to three points wins immunity. You may not repeat callers unless all tribe members present have been a caller. You may, however, let runners go multiple times as long as it is not twice in a row. 6:00 PM EST on Sunday! Be there! Challenge 3: Spam Dat Bloggot Come on in, guys! Today's challenge is non-live. You must spam, spam, spam Tengaged users to get them to vote for YOUR tribe on this blog. -link- You have until the blog expires. Whichever tribe has the most comments afterwards wins. Good luck! Challenge 4: Scrambler Come on in, guys! For today's challenge, you will need to use teamwork and brains to win. I don't have a creative name...so...here we go. One by one, four tribe members must mail me to collect bags of puzzle pieces: *collects bag 1 for inserttribenamehere* *collects bag 2 for inserttribenamehere* etc. There are four bags in all. When you collect a bag, I will respond with a scrambled phrase. You must unscramble all four phrases and use them to form the correct sentence. Post the unscrambled sentence here to win immunity for your tribe. 6:30 PM EST on Wednesday! Good luck! Challenge 5: Shoot Your Way Home Come on in, guys! For this challenge, you will need good decison making and to know when to take a risk... There will be five rounds. Every round, one person from each tribe will shoot at a target in the distance. If they shoot at target 1, they get one point. If they shoot at target 2, there is a 50% chance of getting 2 points. If they shoot at target 3, there is a 10% chance of getting 5 points. Whichever tribe has the most points by the end wins immunity. I will post random.org screenshots here to prove I'm not rigging it. 6:00 PM EST on Friday! Good luck! Challenge 6: Dive Masters Come on in, guys! This challenge is called...Dive Masters. It requires communication and speed. You will need at least two tribemates to do this. When I say "GO!", one member from each tribe must mail me the words "Dives down" to collect a medal. I will respond with a number from 1-13. You must then post in this challenge forum "*swims back up*". First tribe to collect all thirteen medals and post "done" in this thread wins immunity. Ex: Hudspith mails me saying "Dives down" I reply with "13" Hudspith posts in the challenge forum *swims back up* illwinthis mails me saying "Dives down" etc. You cannot go twice in a row. 6:30 PM EST on Saturday! Good luck! Challenge 7: Up and Down the Poll Welcome to your next immunity challenge - Up and Down the Poll. However, this isn't any normal immunity challenge. First, drop your buffs, we're switching tribes. -Random.ORG screenshot- 1-6 are the new Lopevi tribe. 6-12 are the new Yasur tribe. And to make it crazier, both tribes are going to tribal council. Therefore, you are competing for individual immunity within your tribe. Feel in danger? Spam your way to the top of this immunity challenge. I'll post the polls in a sec. -Lopevi poll- -Yasur poll- I'll close them at 6:00 PM EST tomorrow - good luck! I will now mail EVERYONE the clues to new idols. The old Lopevi and Yasur idols are still findable if you have received clues, but if you feel like they've been found, you can search for these. I'll send 4 clues. The winner of immunity on both tribes will get an extra clue after I close the poll. Yes, this means that if you were on Yasur and are now on Lopevi, you can still search for Yasur's idol. Challenge 8: Sandbags Come on in, guys! First off, drop your buffs... YOU ARE MERGED! *throws final 10 a bag of orange buffs* Put 'em on. You are now the Alina tribe. This is truly now an individual game. With the new merged tribe comes a new Alinta camp. With the Alinta camp comes a new hidden immunity idol. After each challenge, I'll post a new clue in a Tree Mail forum. Unfortunately, you can NOT search for any of the previous four idols anymore. They are either found or gone. Now for today's challenge. For this challenge, each of you will be running around a track with a 20 pound weight in your arms. When I say "GO!", each person must say *carries weight* three times. Now, here's the speed element - the last person to do so is out of the challenge and must give their weight to someone else to hold. Now, this person must say *carries weight* four times. If they get out, they will give away 2 weights...they can be either to one person or to one single person. Ex: Survivorrulz was the last to say *carries weight* three times. He gives his weight to Hudspith. Hudspith says *carries weight* four times and is safe in the next round. Allan, however, is out. He assigns his weight to Dolphin. Hudspith gets out in the next round and gives all of his weight do Dolphin, who now has three extra weights and must say *carries weight* six times in order to not be out. Last person standing wins immunity. 6:00 PM EST on Wednesday! Good luck! Challenge 9: I'm a CBS Survivor Logo, Get Me Out of Here! Come on in, guys! Ready to get to your next immunity challenge? Today, you'll be identifying the CBS Survivor logos. I will post a description of the logo every round. First person to say the correct answer scores a point. First person to five points wins immunity. 6:00 PM EST on Thursday! Good luck! Challenge 10: Head Hunters Come on in, guys! For this challenge, you will either need knowledge or a really fast search engine. It's called Head Hunters. Here's how it works. I will ask a question to all of those currently in the challenge. It will either be about CBS Survivor, this game so far, or the history of Vanuatu. If you are the first to answer correctly, you can burn one of three skulls of anyone left in the challenge. Once someone has all three of their skulls burned, they are out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity. Because of the way this challenge works, if you come after I close a challenge check-in, you cannot participate. I will start the check-in about ten minutes before the challenge starts and close it shortly after. 6:00 PM EST on Friday! Good luck! Challenge 11: Survivor Auction Come on in, guys! Today's challenge is one of my favorites to participate in - the Survivor Auction. In case you're not aware, you will not be bidding on food items; rather, you will be bidding on advantages (or disadvantages) in this game. Items can be bad, good, or useless. One of the items is the Individual Immunity Necklace, which can come at any time and will not be the end of the auction. Everybody gets $500. Bidding is in incriments of $20. The auction will end without warning, if you see something you want, bid on it. If you are a latecomer to the auction, you will only get $400. 6:00 PM EST on Saturday! Good luck! LIST OF ITEMS to be Random.org'd Idol clue 2 votes at tribal an extra vote against you Box Idol clue Exile Island Letter from home Nullify someone's vote Immunity Necklace Challenge 12: When It Rains, It Pours Come on in, guys! Today's immunity challenge will test just how much you want immunity... .http://images.wikia.com/survivor/images/d/db/S24_ep9_press_images_00003.jpg You will all be standing on a platform, holding your hand above your body. Around your wrist is a band that is attached to a chain which is linked to a bucket. If your bucket spills the water in it, you're out of the challenge. Because you're actually just behind a computer screen, we'll adjust the challenge. I'll say "GO!". After my post hits "5 min ago", you will have to post "READJUSTS". Every time that post hits a multiple of 5, you will post that. If you post it at 4 min ago or 6 min ago, you are out of the challenge. To make it more interesting, periodically, I will be offering advantages in this game in exchange for stepping down from the challenge. The first person to say "I'll take it" before the post offering an advantage hits 1 minute gets it and is out of the challenge. If you say "I'll take it" but someone has already said it, you are still out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity. 6:00 PM EST on Sunday! Good luck!